My Kingdom?
by sihanchul21
Summary: Hangeng diajak sang Leader, LeeTeuk untuk ke dorm Suju! Walaupun Hangeng tidak ada hubungan dengan SMEntertaimet lagi, tapi hubungan kekeluargaan terus berjalan bukan? Hangeng setuju, tapi.. Wu zun pengen ikut kesana. Apa saja yang terjadi disana?
1. Chapter 1

MY KINGDOM?

.

.

Rate: apa j boyehh :p masih aman kok, cuma rating t doank  
>Genre; romance, humor, family<br>Cast: Wu Zun  
>Hangeng, Siwon, suju member, Barbie shu<br>by: sihanchul21 a.k.a Dwi Jhisindo Yehezkiel

ini masih prolog.. maaf jika terlalu pendek :(

Happy reading~ 3

•••••••••

"Gegee~" manja seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sambil memeluk namja yang sedang menyusun bajunya ke koper  
>"Wu Zun.. Lepas.. Aku jadi susah bergerak.," eluh namja yang dipeluknya, HanGeng<br>"nggak mau ge~ memangnya gege mau kemana?" tanya Wu Zun  
>"ke Seoul.. Mereka kangen denganku dan mengajakku kesana" jawab Hangeng<br>"teman gege yang dulu segrup dngan gege ya?"  
>Hangeng berhenti menyusun bajunya. Tatapannya langsung berubah dengan tatapan sedih.<br>Melihat perubahan raut wajah gegenya, dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya, memegang wajah gegenya supaya berhadapan dengannya  
>"gege... Jangan bersedih.. Gege tau kan itu masa lalu.." dibelainya rambut Hangeng dengan lembut<br>"aku tahu.. Meskipun masa lalu komunikasi tetap berjalan kan?" kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum. Walaupun senyumnya sedikit dipaksakan  
>Wu Zun nggak tega melihat gegenya sedih. Hangeng sedih itu sama saja membuatnya sedih. Wu Zun menyukai Hangeng. Sejak dia dan Hangeng dipilih menjadi aktor pemain film laga "My Kingdom"mereka semakin akrab. Tetapi Hangeng hanya menganggap Wu Zun sebagai saudaranya. Ya.. Hanya saudaranya.. Wu Zun menerima anggapan itu walaupun itu pahit hingga sekarang dia menyukai gegenya.<p>

Tring!  
>Sebuah ide nyasar ke otak Wu Zun bagaikan sebuah lampu menyala terang di atas kepala Wu Zun<br>"gege aku ikut!"  
>"a-apa?" Hangeng terkejut<br>"izinkan aku ikut bersama gege! Aku ingin sekali ke Seoul, dan penasaran dengan teman gege di Korea sana. Mau ya gege~~~" bujuk Wu Zun dengan puppy eyesnya yang bisa membuat para wanita klepek-klepek  
>"ta-tapi.."<br>"ayolah gege~"  
>Hangeng nggak tega melihat wajah Wu Zun yang memohon. Setelah berpikir lama dia memutuskan "baiklah.. Kau boleh ikut. Asalkan tiketnya kau bayar sendiri" kata Hangeng<br>Mendengar perkataan Hangeng, Wu Zun gembira dan langsung memeluk Hangeng " Xie Xie gege~ gege memang baik~"  
>"aduh sudah, lepas! Sesak nih!" protes Hangeng Yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Wu Zun<br>"gege tunggu aku ya! Aku kembali ke apartemenku untuk membereskan koper! Tunggu aku ya ge, aku akan kembali!" ceria Wu Zun. Dia melangkah ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut, hendak keluar dari sana  
>"Tu-tunggu dulu.." panik Hangeng<br>"bye bye gege~" Wu Zun pun melompat.  
>"Ini lantai 23 tau!" teriak Hangeng<br>"apa!" wu zun kaget dan dengan cepat memegang sel jendela "Huwaaa help gege!"

.

Seoul, Dorm Suju  
>4.15 PM<p>

"Hankyung hyung bentar lagi datang!" seru Ryeowook  
>"Huwaaa~ aku nggak sabar ketemu Hankyung hyung~" kata Donghae yang sedang asik membereskan ruangan<br>"semuaa cepat bereskan ruangan.. Hankyung sebentar lagi datang. Tidak mungkin kedatangannya melihat kita dengan ruangan amburadul?" pinta sang leader  
>"Baikkk~"<br>"ahh aku nggak sabar" kata Yesung  
>"yup.. Kau juga kan, Siwon?"<br>"ya begitulah.." jawab Siwon  
>"siwonnie pasti kangen berat tuh ma Hankyung hyung.." goda Sungmin<p>

TINg tong  
>"Dia datang!" seru Shindong<br>"tunggu sebentar~" sang leader bergegas membuka pintu, menyambut personel uang paling mereka kangenin

Kriiekkk  
>"annyeong~" sapa Hangeng dengan kikuk.<br>"hankyungieeee~" sang leader memeluk Hangeng dengan erat  
>"selamat datang" katanya<br>"ne.. Aku kembali.." balas Hangeng  
>"Hyunggg!" para member lain ikut memeluk Hangeng sampai membuat Hangeng sedikit kewalahan<br>"ne ne hyung, Siwon rindu tuh sama hyung" goda Eunhyuk  
>"hush! Ngomong apa sih?" cuek Siwon sedikit gugup<br>Hangeng mendekati Siwon. Dielusnya rambut namja yang disebut Kuda itu.  
>"wonnie.." Hangeng tersenyum<p>

DEG DEG DEG  
>Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang seakan akan jantungnya mau salto atau lompat ke jurang. Sedikit memerah saat Hangeng menyentuhnya<br>"wonnie? Kau sakit?" cemas Hangeng  
>"A-Ani hyung.." ucap Siwon dengan terbata-bata<br>"alahh hyung... Cieeeee" goda member lain  
>Para member sudah tau kalau Siwon sudah lama menaruh hati kepada Namja China ini. Sayangnya Hangeng nggak mengetahui itu karena dia kan polos *jiahh -reader spechless-*<br>"Gege~ bantu aku bawa koper ini~"  
>Terdengar suara namja yang didengar para member suju itu bahasa Mandarin. Namja asing itu menarik beberapa koper dan sebuah kotak yang banyak menggantung di lengannya<br>"ahh.. Wu Zun, maaf aku lupa" kata Hangeng yang tentunya memakai bahasa negaranya. Dia menghampiri Wu Zun untuk membantunya  
>"siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran<br>"bukannya dia itu temen aktor Hankyung hyung di film Hankyung hyung itu?" kata Shindong  
>"terlihat akrab.. Seperti.. Pacaran.." sambung Heechul sambil lirik Siwon yang disekeliling nya ada api berkobar-kobar<br>Ekspresi Siwon langsung berubah. Dia memandang namja asing itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.  
>'siapa dia? Berani - beraninya dia nempel dengan HangengKU.' batin Siwon yang meredam amarah.<br>Yahh kelihatannya Sang kuda kita ini cemburu  
>"ahh perkenalkan.. Ini Wu Zun, temanku.." kata Hangeng<br>Wu Zun yang merasa kalau gegenya memperkenalkan dirinya itu menunduk, memberi hormat pada member suju  
>"Ni haoo" sapanya<br>"leeteuk hyung, dia bolehkah disini? Aku merasa nggak enak meninggalkan dia sendirian di apartemen" mohon Hangeng  
>'sendirian? Di apartemen? mereka tinggal bersama!' syok member lain<br>"bo-boleh kok.. Semakin banyak semakin rame kok.." izin leeteuk  
>"gomawoo hyung" kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum. Melihat Hangeng tersenyum, leeteuk terpana. 'Sial.. Dia manis bgt! akhh~ tahan leeteuk! Tahan! Jangan peluk dia!' batin Leeteuk<br>"Hyung?" Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan melihat tingkah Leeteuk  
>"gege~ ini ditaruh dimana?" tanya Wu Zun dengan bahasa mandarin<br>"aah.. Tunggu sebentar" balas Hangeng  
>"hyung kopernya taruh dimana?"<br>"disana saja.. Kibum, tolong bantu Wu Zun ya" suruh Leeteuk  
>"baiklah"<br>Lekas Kibum membantu wu Zun. "Here please.." ajak Kibum, tentunya dengan bahasa andlannya  
>"OK.." balas Wu Zun dengan singkat<p>

"wah wah wah... Sepertinya ada saingan nih~" kata Heechul dengan -sedikit menggoda Siwon- santai  
>Siwon masih terbuai dalam alam pikirannya. Masih bertanya dlam hati -siapa-dia-?-jangan-sentuh-HANKYUNGKu!-<br>"sial... hei Wu Zun, nggak akan kuserahkan Hankyung padamu!" teriak Siwon dengan api berkobar-kobar  
>Para member lain cuma terkekeh melihat Siwon yang tumben jadi OOC. Hangeng cuma bisa memasang ekspresi -apa-yang-dikatakannya-ya?-<br>'ahh masa bodo ..' batin Hangeng

TBC

Maff jika banyak EYDnya yang nggak tepat, abal-abal, dan banyak typos berhamburan chingu.. T.T aku masih awam dengan dunia ffn. Tolong beri kritik dan saran ff ini ya^^

Mind to review? :3

Repieuwww~~~ *lambai2 tangan


	2. Chapter 2

Sihanchul21

Present:

MY KINGDOM?

Rate: T  
>Cast: Wu Zun<br>Hangeng  
>Siwon<br>Other cast: super junior member and barbie shu  
>genre: romance, friendship, humor, family<p>

Warning! Yaoi! BoyxBoy!  
>Kalo gag suka yaoi jangan liat.. Author nggak bertanggung jawab jika anda jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi.. Ff abal. Humor garing krenyes krenyes..<p>

XD

Happy reading~

•••...•••••...••• 

Siwon POV  
>"Hoammm.." Aku menguap selebar-lebarnya. Masih dalam setengah sadar aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku menuju ke ruang nonton.<br>"Siwon ah pas banget.. Lo bangunin Hankyung dan Wu Zun ya.." kata Heechul

Sial.. Baru saja bangun sudah disuruh.. Huh.. Sebenarnya aku mau sih membangunkannya. Tapi karena ada kata 'Wu Zun' gw malas!  
>Dengan langkah berat aku ke kamar itu.<br>Kubuka pintu kamarnya "Hankyung hyung bangun.. Ja-"  
>Suaraku mendadak tidak keluar. Mataku melotot melihat pemandangan didepanku.<p>

Wu Zun telanjang dada+memeluk HankyungKU+ Seprai dan bantal berserakan+dikamar berdua

GRRRR!  
>Aku makin emosi. Jika di anime pasti sudah ada empat siku yang banyak di sekitar kepalaku dan api cemburu disekelilingku<p>

"YAH! Bangun kau brengsek! Jangan kau sentuh-sentuh HankyungKU!" teriakku sambil menarik selimut dan mendorong Wu Zun hingga jatuh ke lantai

BRUKk  
>kulihat Wu Zun masih lelap tertidur.<br>GILA! Padahal sudah kudorong keras masih saja tertidur? Dasar kebo!

"Ummh..."  
>Kualihkan pandanganku. Kulihat Hankyung hyung yang masih merem. Sesekali mengucek matanya yang masih ngantuk<br>"Pagi.." katanya

Oh My GoD! Suaranya pas baru bangun seksi banget! Oh GoD, belum lagi wajah polosnya dan bajunya yang longgar, menunjukkan bahu kanannya yang mulus.  
>'Akhh! aku bisa gila!' jeritku dalam hati<p>

"Pa-Pa-pagi..." balasku sedikit gugup  
>"Gomawoo udah bangunin aku wonnie~"<br>"RR... Ya.." aku menggaruk pipi kananku yang tidak gatal  
>"Wu Zun? Wu Zun bangun.. Aishh kau ini..masa sampai tidur di lantai?" Hankyung hyung menepuk pipi Wu Zun<br>"Nghh.. 1 jam lagi.." igau Wu Zun  
>'oi oi oi.. Rasanya aku ingin menggantungkanmu di tiang listrik' bantinku<br>"Yah.. Bangun.." protes Hankyung  
>"Biarkan saja hyung.. Toh dia bakal bangun sendiri.." alihku<br>"benar juga.."

.

At kitchen  
>12 PM<p>

"Hyukie itu makananku!" protes Donghae  
>"Hee? Mian hae udah kumakan" kata Eunhyuk<br>"Monyet jelek! Kembalikan ikan nila gorengku~" Donghae kesal dan menusuk bahu Eunhyuk dengan sumpitnya  
>"auw! Appo! Nggak mungkin makanannya kukeluarkan lagi.." ringis Eunhyuk<br>"Hueeee! Leeteuk hyung~ Hyukie jahat!" adu Donghae

PAKK  
>Leeteuk memukul kepala Monyet dan Ikan yang sejoli itu dengan sendok makan<br>"Kalian ini.. Nggak malu dilihat Wu Zun? Kalian udah gede, masih saja bertingkah kea anak TK" kesal Leeteuk  
>"Hugh.." Donghae melantunkan bibirnya dan mengumpat kesal<br>'hahh.. Mereka ini..' batin Siwon  
>"Ini.. Makanlah.." kata Hangeng. Dia menaruh sepotong ikan nila goreng ke piring Donghae<br>"Tapi hyung.. "  
>"Makan saja.. toh aku lagi pengen sayur.."<br>"Gomawoo hyung! Hyung memang baik!" Kata Donghae. Dia langsung melahap menu kesukaannya  
>"Dasar Hankyung.. Kau memang baik." kata Leeteuk<br>"Nggak apa-apa.. aku nggak tega melihat Donghae nangis.. Kalau dia nangis, bisa sampe 3 jam" kata Hangeng santai  
>"hyung!" protes Donghae<br>"Hahahahahaha" tawa semuanya

"ini.." kata Wu Zun -tentunya memakai bahasa Mandarin- sambil menyodorkan sepiring ikan gorengnya. "Ini untuk gege aja.. Aku kurang suka dengan ikan" katanya sambil tersenyum  
>Kening Siwon berkerut ketika melihat moment yang membuatnya cemburu. member lain hanya bisa mengucap dalam hati 'pasti cemburu lagi..'<br>"ah.. Xie Xie.." segan Hangeng. Dilahapnya ikan itu dengan hikmat  
>Siwon semakin nggak tahan melihatnya. Diapun memberikan ikannya pada Hangeng.<br>"lho? Siwon nggak suka ikan?" bingung Hangeng  
>"ani.. Aku kenyang.." ucap siwon smbil tersenyum sesekali melirik sang pengganggu,Wu Zun<br>Wu Zun merasa dirinya terusik melihat tatapan siwon yang memandangnya 'Dia-milikku'  
>Dia tersenyum setan, "ah gege.. Ada nasi dibibirmu.." Diambilnya nasi yang tertempel dibibir Hangeng dan memakannya<br>Senyum itu sekilas berubah ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. versi lebainya ada kilat seperti laser dari mata mereka berdua dengan aura membunuh  
>'hoo... mau menantangku ya?' batin Siwon<br>'cih.. Pengganggu' batin Wu Zun

"Panas..panas..." kata Heechul. Dia sengaja mengatakannya supaya bisa menambah aura perang antara duo jangkung itu

Mari kita lihat Hangeng.  
>Oh ternyata dia sedang asik makan..<br>Para member spechless melihat mereka bertiga, terutama Hangeng.  
>'dasar polos.. Masa nggak sadar-sadar juga sih?' batin para member<p>

Ngiiiinggggg~~ *suara nyamuk

"suara apa itu?" tanya Yesung  
>"seperti suara nyamuk" kata Kyuhyun<p>

Ngiiiingggg~  
>"ambillah semprot nyamuk Dongie~!" seru Yesung<p>

Wu Zun berhenti perang batin dengan Siwon. Dia merasakan getaran di saku celananya

Ngiiinggg~~~  
>suara nyamuk itu semakin terdengar jelas<br>Shindong yang memegang semprotan nyamuk sudah siaga memberikan cairan mematikan

Ngiiiiingggg~~~  
>"ah My handphone..." kata Wu Zun dengan polos<p>

.

.  
>GUBRAK!<br>Semua orang yang disana -minus SiHanZun- jatuh dengan tidak elit  
>'tampang cakep tapi kok nada handphonenya kok suara nyamuk!' cengo member dalam hati<p>

Wu Zun melihat layar handphonenya  
>Satu video call<br>'tante cerewet,Barbie Su'

Dengan ogah-ogahan Wu Zun mengangkat teleponnya  
>"ngapain telpon gw?" kata Wu Zun<br>"Yahh tiang bendera! Dimana kau? Kau lihat Hangeng gege juga?" teriak Barbie dari speaker telpon sana  
>"aku bareng Hangeng gege dan kami sekarang ada di Seoul!" balas Wu Zun<br>"Seoul? Pas banget kalian disana.. Kita akan ada jadwal photo majalah di Seoul dan jumpa pers tentang film kita disana"  
>"Ekhh! " kejut Wu Zun<br>"Heeee?" protes Hangeng  
>"sudah ya.. Telepon luar negeri mahal.. Jangan lupa di SBS office jam 8 malam!"<br>"Tu-"

Tuuttt Tutut Tutut

"siapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran  
>"Barbie shu.. Dia bilang bakal ada pemotretan dan jumpa pers mengenai film laga kami" jelas Hangeng<br>"Yahh... padahal kami mau lama-lam dengan Hyung.." eluh Sungmin  
>"tenang saja cuma satu hari kok"<br>Kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum  
>'firasat gw nggak enak..' batin Siwon<p>

Next day

Hangeng POV  
>Hufh..<br>Aku menghela nafasku. Entah berapa kali aku menghela aku mengumpat dalam hatiku kenapa saat-saat aku berkumpul dengan keluargaku aku disibukkan dengan Job sialan ini

Hufhh  
>Untung saja cuma meet&amp;greet dan pemotretan saja. Sudah cukup cepat dari jadwalku yang biasa<p>

Pluk  
>Aku terkejut dan spontan tegang saat ada benda dingin yang menyentuh pipi kananku. Aku menoleh ternyata Wu Zun yang membawa sekaleng cumTEa dingin<br>"minumlah ge.. Mungkin bida mengurangi kelelahanmu" katanya sambil tersenyum  
>"terima kasih.." ucapku<br>Kubuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya dengan terburu-buru

Puahh  
>Lega rasanya. Badanku mulai sedikit segar<br>"ah anu.. Kenapa kau terus memanggilku gege? Padahal kau lebih tua 4 tahun dariku.."  
>Wu Zun meminum minuman dinginnya sekilas dan berkata "entahlah gege.. Soalnya saat kita pertama kali bertemu kupikir kau lebih tua dariku.." kata Wu Zun santai<br>"jadi aku setua itu?" aku mencemberutkan bibirku karena kesal.  
>"huwa! jangan cemberut gitu gege! " Wu Zun sedikit panik melihat kekesalanku<br>"habis... kau anggap aku tua sih"  
>"haahhahaha.." wuzun tertawa<br>"aku manggil dengan sebutan gege karena itu cocok untukmu" kekehnya  
>"tapi sama aja kan kau anggap aku tua" kesalku<br>"ntar kalau cemberut gitu, ntar bibirmu gw makan.."

Hee? Makan? Apa hubungannya bibir dengan makan?  
>"makan? Maksud Wu Zun mau minum minumanku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bingung<br>Kulihat wu Zun diam menatapku. Aku pun semakin bingung. Lalu dia memijat keningnya dan tertawa  
>"aduhhh gege~ aku bisa gila karena kepolosanmu" wu zun mengelus kepalaku<p>

Apaan sih? Gw makin bingung tau!

Hangeng POV end

Author pov

Tap tap  
>Seorang yeoja melangkah kakinya sedikit cepat. Dia menggigit kukunya sebagai pelampiasan kecemasan. Ya.. Dia barbie shu. Rekan aktris di perfilman my kingdom.<br>'kemana dua manusia itu? Acara belum selesai...' eluhnya  
>Barbie menyusuri koridor hingga dia mendengar suara rekannya<br>"jangan elus-elus kepalaku!"

'eh ini kan suara hangeng..' cepat-cepat barbie menuju ke sumber suara.

'omg!' batin Barbie  
>Dia melihat wuzun mengelus kepala hangeng. Dikirimnya ekspresi wuzun yang lembut pada hangeng<p>

'huwaaaaaa~~~ yaoi moment! Harus diabadikan XD!'  
>Yoeja itu berinisiatif untuk sembunyi dibalik dinding, menatap dua namja yang menyebarkan aura yaoi<p>

Wah ternyata Barbie shu adalah seorang fujoshi. Dia diam-diam mengabadikan yaoi moment antara wu zun dan hangeng. Dan juga dia mempublishnya di blog khusus wugeng couple. Bahkan fanfic pun dia tulis!

Barbie mengambil senjata maut para fujoshi. Kamera handphone!

Ckrekk

'yee~ dapat yang baru~' sorak Barbie dalam hati. Dia gag sabar untuk meng upload foto wugeng terbaru ntar malam. Dia memasukkan kembali HP nya dan berjalan ke arah wugeng.

"ternyata disini rupanya.." kata barbie dengan tatapan stoic. Padahal dalam hatinya dia bersorak 'lagi-donk-yaoi-momentnya'

"ah... Tante keriput.." kata wu zun dengan ogah-ogahan  
>"apa!"<br>"mulai lagi deh.." hangeng mengela nafasnya. Dua rekannya ini sering cekcok tanpa alasan yang jelas  
>"manajer memanggilmu tadi geng.. Lekas kesana ntar di marahi lho.."kata Barbie<br>"OK.. Ntar kalian nyusul ya.. " kata hangeng dan pergi

"..."

"oi..." kata Barbie  
>"apaan?" balas wu zun<br>"sampai sejauh mana?"  
>"jauh gimana?" tanya wu zun bingung<br>"pedekate ma hangeng.." kata Barbie to the point  
>Wu zun kaget, dia tidak percaya bahwa orang lain mengetahui perasaannya pad hangeng. Terlebih lagi seorang yoeja!<br>"hah? Ngomong apa lo?" kata wuzun dengan sedikit gugup  
>"alaaa jangan pura-pura dah.. Kau menyukai hangeng kan?"<p>

Jleb  
>Perkataan Barbie bagaikan panah yang menusuk ke jantung wuzun. Sangat mengena padanya<p>

"k-kok tau?"  
>"aku kan fujoshi! Jadi tahu persis gimana yaoi.. :3" jawab Barbie dengan bangga<br>"fujoshi? Yaoi?" wu zun menaikkan sebelah alisnya  
>"fujoshi itu cewek yang menyukai adegan-adegan sesama jenis, kea yaoi.. Yaoi itu julukan untuk sesama cowok." jelas Barbie<br>'pantesan saja lo demen dekat-dekat ama Gw dan hangeng gege -" ' spechless wu zun

Ting!  
>Muncul sebuah ide yang nyasar mendarat di kepala wu zun<br>"mau membantuku?" usul wu zun  
>"bantu apaan?"<br>"bantu aku biar bisa jadian MA hangeng gege!"  
>"mau! Mau banget malah!" girang Barbie. "kapan mulainya?" Barbie nggak sbaran<br>"sekaranglah.. Tapi.. Ada penghalang."  
>"siapa? Siapa?"<br>"Choi Siwon.."  
>Barbie shu menganga. "omgg! Choi Siwon yang ganteng, bersixpack dan bermuka mupeng#plakk gentle itu?" histeris Barbie<br>'wah triangle love.. kyaaaa~~, XD' soraknya dalam hati

TBC

Balesan review: ^^

**cho'i chy hanmi : makasih udah baca. Ni udah update :D**

**jezz: ah iya.. author lupa :D makasih udah ingetin author o'oh.. rencananya cinta segiempat :D thx udah baca**

**widiwMin****: thx udah baca friend :D**

**Park Hyo Ra****: anio.. leeteuk Cuma milik kangin :D thx udah baca :D**

**Akita Fisayu: iya.. ini fanfict ngetiknya di hape.. ini lgsung diupdate tnpa edit. Lupa :'(. Thx udah kasih kritik**

**Sena0205: disini pairnya wu zun x hangeng x siwon :D**

**Cho yoonbum: saya taruh pairnya wugengwon. Lagi pengen XD th udah baca**

**Apel: ada kok.. ah wu zun itu COWOK :D**

**Apdian Laruku: ok.. ini udah update kok ^^**

**Cho tika hyun: anoo.. –" disni hangeng yg uke.. bkan siwon . **

**VitaMinnieMin: akan kuusahakan update! Tapi kelas 3 ini bikin waktu ku sdkit sibuk. Thx udah baca XD**

**Cho nila: ni udah update :D thx udah baca**

**Yunienie" okay XD akan kuusahakan update XD**

Dan buat yang silentreader thx udah baca lain kali review ya XD

Author mau curcol dulu.. boleh kan? Gender author diragukan. Jadi terserah manggil author apa, tapi jgan panggil kakek atau nenek ya.. ketuaan ==". Lalu kalo yang ff chapter, kadang author tunda sampe karatan. Soalnya bingung dan belum ada mood ngelanjutinnya. Maaf jika telat reader. :'(

Terakhir..

REVIEWWWWW PLEASSEEE~ ^^


End file.
